Secrets
by chibibatmishu
Summary: (cartoon) Secrets are reveiled about the newest titan Blaze as she and Starfire tell about her past... shoujo ai


"Secrets" a chibibatmishu fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or its characters. I do own Blaze; Julie Keith owns Yuna; and Jess Stine owns Rikku. shoujo-ai

"You're going down," yelled Cyborg as he and Robin played a video game. BeastBoy, who was sitting on the floor, looked to his side where Rikku sat. "Aren't you glad you moved into the tower with us?" "Oh yeah," said Yuna with a laugh, "We may have missed the tournament you came up with." "Tell me again how this works," inquired Starfire. "See this white board," answered Blaze holding it up, "We play the person marked on this board from the numbers we drew at the start of it. If you win, you get your name on the next line and play again. It goes that way till someone wins." Starfire bent over the arm of the chair to see the board Blaze held. "So I play you?" "Right." Both girls looked up as winning tones sounded. "Player One Wins!" flashed on the screen, announcing Cyborg's win. "Now," Blaze told Star, "Since Cy won, we put his name here. Then we play." "As they say here, 'Bring it on'!"

"All right," said Rikku standing up with the white board, "The first round is played through. First challenge Cyborg versus Robin, the winner being Cy. Second, Star versus Blaze with Blaze as the winner. I lost the third challenge to Yuna and Raven lost to BeastBoy." Raven shrugged showing she really didn't care. "Now," she continued, "The second round begins; Cyborg versus Blaze, then Yuna versus BeastBoy." Blaze picked up the controller. "All right Cy. Let's do this."

"This is exciting," said Star as the second round finished, "Now Blaze plays Yuna, yes?" BeastBoy pouted slightly. "Yeah, Blaze plays Yuna. I can't believe she beat me!" Yuna laughed, "Sorry BB. Guess I'm just better." "Ok," said Robin, "Blaze versus Yuna, Begin!" "Go Blaze!" cheered Star. Rikku laughed as she watched Blaze's cheeks turn red. "Don't say a word," shot Blaze to Rikku, "I'm warning you now, ice princess." "Don't blame me on your past," she shot back. BeastBoy eyed the two. "Mind filling us in?" "I'm sure she doesn't have to," Starfire said quickly. Robin looked over at Star. "No one said she had to, Star. Why are you so jumpy?" "No reason…"

"Hey Blaze," said Yuna going down to sit by her best friend at the shore. "Hey Yuna, congrats on winning the tournament." "It was just a friendly thing. Besides, I'm sure you would have done better if Rikku kept her big mouth shut." "Tell me about it." There was a silence before Yuna spoke again. "Are you going to talk to Star about it all?" "What am I suppose to say? 'Sorry I ran from our unapproved ceremony'?" Yuna shrugged, "I guess I'm not exactly sure." "Well that makes two of us." "You'll figure it out, I'm sure." "Thanks Yuna."

Raven looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Yuna?" she asked hopefully. "No, its Starfire," came a voice on the other side of the door, "can I come in?" Raven opened the door, "Sure." Starfire went inside and sat down on the chair at Raven's desk, while Raven sat on her bed. "What do you need to talk about?" "You have a relationship with Yuna, yes?" Raven stared at her, "It's new to me, but yes." "So you wouldn't judge when I tell you about Blaze and I?" Raven continued to eye the Tamaranian girl. "No, I guess I can't. So, what _is_ with you two?" "Blaze is… Blaze is my 'shmizmar'." "What the hell is a 'shmizmar'?" "She is my 'someone just for me'. The one I want to be with; who I'm suppose to be with." "Why suppose to?" "Blaze ran from me that day on Tamaran. The day of our wedding." "Your wedding? Star, I'm sorry." 'On Tamaran love is a celebrated thing regardless of gender, but where she is from, it is forbidden." "So she ran because of her planet's beliefs. She must have gotten scared, its not your fault." "I hope so. She came here to Earth. That's why I came as well- to find Blaze."

"Hey Blaze, let's go inside and get some ice cream." "Sounds good, as long as the fat ass didn't eat it all." Both girls laughed as they entered the tower. When they got to the kitchen, they found that Raven and Starfire had the same idea. "Hey babe," said Yuna, giving Raven a kiss on the cheek. "Just the people I wanted to see," Raven said as Star and Blaze seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Why's that koi?" "Blaze…" Blaze looked up at Raven, "Yeah?" 'If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away from Tamaran?" Blaze squirmed slightly. "I'm not sure. I guess I was just scared." "Not because of me?" interrupted Starfire. Blaze shook her head, "Not at all! You mean a lot to me." "Huh?" questioned BeastBoy, who had just come into the kitchen. Blaze smiled, "Might as well tell everyone. Star, be a dear and fetch Cy and Robin. We'll meet in the living room for a 'meet Blaze' conference." Starfire nodded, "Sure thing." "Yuna lets get the rest of this ice cream in bowels for this little meeting."

"So what's going on?" asked Robin as Blaze handed him a bowl of ice cream. "Well," she answered, " I figured since Yuna, Rikku, and I are new to the tower you might want to know something about us. I volunteered to go first." "So you're going to tell us about you?" asked BeastBoy. Blaze nodded.

"Where to begin," she started standing in front of her fellow titans, "I guess I should start at the beginning…" "Good place to start," mused BeastBoy. Blaze ignored him. "To start, my real name isn't Blaze. It's Lenne and I'm from the planet Pyrion, very near Tamaran. Before I was born my mother left Tamaran to explore the universe. Since Pyrion was the closest, that was her first - and only - stop. There she met my dad. Fast forward a bit and then comes cute baby me, born with my mother's Tamaranian looks and strength and my father's fire." Robin stared at her, "You're Tamaranian?" "Half," corrected Star, "Now we fast forward to the ball, yes?" "Sure. Well, one day we received an invitation to attend a ball in honor of Starfire's sister, Blackfire's transformation." "That is the sign in Tamaran when you reach adult hood." Blaze nodded at Starfire's comment. "Right. Anyway, my parents and I attended the ball and that's where I met Starfire." Starfire smiled, "Yes, she came to me wanting to know more about her Tamarian heritage." "So she took me into the garden outside to tell me about the food and holidays I did not know." "Her mother did teach her some." "Like Blorthog!" Both girls giggled then were interrupted by Raven. "So you going to tell us more or ramble to each other?" "They'll ramble forever if you let them," laughed Yuna, "Blaze move on." "Right," she said, a slight blush forming as she tried to figure out where to go next. "Well, needless to say we fell in love in the garden that night." The boy's jaw's dropped in amazement. "What do you mean needless to say?" asked Robin, "We had no idea!" Blaze giggled, "Right I guess you wouldn't." "So then what happened?" asked BB. "We continued to see each other more and more," answered Starfire. "Until we couldn't stand to be apart," added Blaze. "So I went to my parents to ask for their blessing. They happily gave it, knowing how Blaze and I felt for each other." Blaze's smile faded ever so slightly. "My parents, however, were not as happy. Although they were happy I loved a Tamaranian, they were not happy I loved a girl. To my parents the wedding was not to be held, forbidden, but I was head strong and in love. I was fully ready to marry Star." Blaze paused a minute to look at the smiling Starfire. "I thought I was," she added quietly. "Than came the day of our wedding," Starfire picked up, "The palace was beautifully decoreated and filled with hundreds of Tamaranians. My dad and mom stood at the back of the throne room, ready to marry their daughter. My nanny walked me out, but Blaze was no where to be found. All that was in the guest room was a letter." "I got scared and ran away here to Earth were I met Yuna and Rikku." "But you're both here," said Raven. Blaze and Starfire looked at each other and smiled. "Well don't start planning a wedding yet, but I would like to date again." Starfire nodded, "I'd like that."

END


End file.
